


The Cake Box

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Crowley has brought Aziraphale a present.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Cake Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roguefaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/gifts).



“Look what I’ve brought you,” Crowley said, holding out a cake box and lifting the lid just sufficiently for Aziraphale to peek inside.

“Oh, you shouldn’t have!” Aziraphale replied, eyes lighting up.

“I can take it back again if you want,” Crowley said, shutting the box lid.

“No, no, you mustn’t!” Aziraphale waved his hands, flustered at the slightest possibility of his cake being removed again. “Put it on the table.”

“I take it you like it,” Crowley smirked.

“It’s Sachertorte from Demel’s in Vienna.” Aziraphale opened the box and inhaled the smell of chocolate. “Absolute perfection on a plate.”


End file.
